Sternenauge
by Charis2
Summary: Eine geheimnisvolle Frau rettet Professor Snape vor dem Tod. Wo kommt sie her? Und was ist das für eine Macht, die sogar Lord Voldemort zu fürchten scheint?!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Hi Leute! Alle Figuren, Orte und Rechte aus dem Harry Potter- Universum gehören J.K. Rowling! "Selena" jedoch gehört mir!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sternenauge  
  
1. Prolog  
  
Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen liegt ein schmaler Grad, den zu überschreiten es nur eines einzigen Schrittes bedarf - dem Verlangen zu Leben!  
  
Es war kalt geworden. Nicht mehr lange und es würde zu schneien anfangen und Hogwarts würde unter einer weißen Decke aus Schnee und Eis verschwunden sein. Doch noch war es Herbst und kalter, nasser Wind peitschte um die alten Mauern und über den Verbotenen Wald. Das Heulen und Klagen des Sturmes drang bis tief hinunter in die verlassenen Hallen und Gänge des Schlosses. Es war schon spät in der Nacht, der neue Tag nahte schon seit einigen Stunden. In Hogwarts schlief noch alles, nicht ein Geräusch, außer dem Seufzen des Windes, war zu hören und doch bewegte sich da ein dunkler Schatten durch die Gänge. Lautlos schlich er durch die Dunkelheit. Sein schwarzer Umhang glitt flatternd hinter ihm her und verlieh ihm ein dämonisches Aussehen. Eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte ihn aus dem sowieso viel zu leichten Schlaf gerissen und nun streifte er umher, auf der Suche nach herumschleichenden Schülern, oder einfach nur weil er den Frieden und die Ruhe der verlassenen, dunklen Gänge genoss. Ein zynisches Lächeln glitt über Professor Severus Snapes Gesicht.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................  
  
Immer wieder erstarb die Welt um sie herum. Ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust lies sie aufstöhnen, wann immer sie versuchte Luft zu holen. Ihr Atem klang rasselnd und sie hatte den bitteren Geschmack von Blut im Mund, der sie würgen lies. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, schloss aber sofort die Augen wieder, als sich alles um sie herum erneut zu drehen begann. Und genau so fand sie Snape, als er um eine Ecke gebogen kam. Noch mitten im Lauf hielt er inne, erstarrte förmlich zu Stein. Alle seine Sinne waren gespannt und argwöhnisch betrachtete er die Umgebung und das Wesen vor ihm, das vergeblich versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, ob es ein Mensch war, denn ein schwerer nachtblauer Umhang verbarg Körper und Gesicht. Plötzlich fuhr jedoch ihr Kopf hoch und er hörte, wie sie die kalte Luft einatmete, als würde sie ihn durch sie riechen. Und tatsächlich wand sich der Kopf unter der Kapuze ganz langsam in seine Richtung. Das Wesen konnte ihn doch unmöglich sehen, denn er stand verborgen im Schatten einer schweren Treppe und doch fühlte er auf einmal einen schneidenden Blick, der ihn bis ins tiefste Innerste zu mustern schien. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken herab und lies ihn für einen kurzen Moment frösteln, dann trat er mit erhobenem Zauberstab in den kalten Lichtschein, der durch ein nahes Fenster fiel und schritt wachsam in ihre Richtung.  
  
Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, denn ein trüber Schleier hatte sich über ihre Augen gelegt, doch fühlte sie seine Gegenwart. Er schien menschlich, auch wenn seine Gedanken und Gefühle von einem dunklen Schatten vor ihr verborgen blieben, aber im Moment schob sie das auf ihre geschwächten Sinne und Kräfte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen um die Schmerzen zu verdrängen, doch es half wenig. Er kam auf sie zu und sie wusste noch immer nicht, was seine Absichten waren. Erneut griff sie nach seinen Gedanken, versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen und dieses Mal war sie es, die erzitterte. Eine dunkle Aura lag über ihn, er war gefährlich, dass wusste sie jetzt und doch fühlte sie Licht, das von ihm ausging. So warm, so sicher, so.....  
  
Er konnte spüren wie etwas nach ihm Griff, als versuchte das Wesen seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er versuchte sich dagegen zu währen und es bedurfte all seiner Konzentration es zu verdrängen. Er stand nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, als er sah wie sie die Kapuze zurückschlug. Weißblonde Locken fielen auf den samtenen, dunklen Stoff und verliehen ihr einen engelgleichen Ausdruck. Es war eine junge Frau von vielleicht zwanzig Jahren, doch waren ihre Gesichtszüge hart und kalt, wie bei einer Maske. Ihre Augen waren von einem tiefen Blau und Sterne schienen in ihnen gefangen, glitzerten sie doch gefährlich auf, als sie seinen musternden Blick verspürte. Immer noch gebannt von ihrem Anblick, bemerkte er zu spät, dass sie sich inzwischen bewegt hatte. Ihre Hand hatte sie auf dem Knauf ihres Schwertes, das ihm bis jetzt verborgen gewesen war und er vernahm ein fernes Knurren, als sich ihre Lippen verächtlich verzogen. 


	2. 2 Von Engeln und Dämonen

Disclaimer: Hi Leute! Alle Figuren, Orte und Rechte aus dem Harry Potter- Universum gehören J.K. Rowling! "Selena" jedoch gehört mir!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sternenauge  
  
2. Von Engeln und Dämonen  
  
Auf einmal verspürte Snape heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und ein verwesender Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Jemand oder besser etwas war hinter ihn getreten. Ein schwerer Schatten war auf seinen Rücken und sein Gesicht gefallen. Was auch immer es war, es musste Snape um einige Köpfe überragen, so groß war es und das hieß wirklich etwas. Unbewusst verstärkte sich sein Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Erneut schwappte eine Welle heißer, modriger Luft über ihn hinweg. Ein lautes Knurren erklang. Ganz langsam wand sich Snape um und der Atem wollte ihm stocken, als er sah, was da hinter ihm stand.  
  
Die Bestie war mindestens drei Meter groß, wobei die Schultern und der Rücken immer noch etwas nach vorne gebeugt waren, als könnte es sich nicht ganz entscheiden, ob es jetzt auf zwei Beinen oder auf allen Vieren laufen sollte. Die Haut war ledrig und vernarbt und von einer dunklen Farbe, wobei Snape sich nicht sicher war, ob es sich dabei um Dreck oder Blut handelte. Das Wesen trug einen Harnisch aus schwarzem Leder und ein schweres Kettenhemd. Snape erkannte scharfe Klauen, die sich um ein grob bearbeitetes Schwert wanden, das nur aus einem Stück Metall bestehen zu schien, aber dennoch scharf im kalten Licht der Nacht aufblitzte. Das Gesicht war tiergleich zu einer Maske verzogen und gelbe, lodernde Augen blickten auf ihn herab. Erneut knurrte die Bestie und entblößte dabei eine Reihe verfaulter Zähne. Und Snape reagierte. Seine Death-Eater Instinkte hatten wieder die Oberhand gewonnen. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war er zurück getreten, seinen Zauberstab auf die Bestie gerichtet.  
  
"Cruciatus!" Laut hallte der Fluch von den kalten Steinwänden wieder und lies Snapes eigene Ohren klingen. Aber nichts passierte. Die Welle an Energie, die aus Snapes Zauberstab gekommen war, waberte durch die Luft und erreichte schließlich auch die Bestie. Das Licht durchdrang sie und wurde schwächer, verschwand darauf sogar völlig.  
  
Das Wesen legte den Kopf schief und ein lautes Grollen war zu hören, als würde es Snape auslachen, dann ging alles ganz schnell - das Wesen setzte sich in Bewegung und holte schon zum tödlichen Schlag aus, als sich ein Schatten hinter Snape löste.  
  
Erneut hallte es laut in dem dunklen Gang wieder, diesmal vom Aufeinanderschlagen zweier Eisenschwerter. Die Fremde hatte es doch noch geschafft sich wieder aufzurichten und nun parierte sie mit gekonnten Schlägen die Angriffe der Bestie ab. Snape war einige Schritte zurückgetreten und beobachtete mit skeptischen Augen den ungleich wirkenden Kampf. Die Frau war um so vieles kleiner und auch zierlicher als ihr Angreifer und doch schien sie genau zu wissen, wie ihr Angreifer reagieren würde. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze wich sie Schlägen aus, denn ihre Schnelligkeit und Beweglichkeit waren es, die ihr den entscheidenden Vorteil verschafften.  
  
Inzwischen hatte der Lärm auch andere geweckt. Professor Dumbledore kam mit schnellen Schritten um die Ecke geeilt, gefolgt von Filch und McGonagall. Der "Headmaster" trat auf Snape zu und blickte ihn fragend an, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern.  
  
In dem Moment geschah es. Die Bestie hatte die Frau in eine tödliche Umarmung gezwungen. Snape war es, als hörte er sogar Knochen brechen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schmerz, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Dann sank das Wesen hinter ihr zusammen. Dunkles Blut quoll aus einer tiefen Wunde im Brustkorb, in die sie ihr Schwert gebohrt hatte. Die Bestie vertrete die Augen und ein unmenschlicher Schrei fuhr den Umstehenden in die Knochen.  
  
Sie stand einfach nur da. Das blutige Schwert immer noch fest umklammert in der rechten Hand, mit der anderen hielt sie sich stützend die Seite. Und erneut begann sich die Welt um sie herum zu drehen. Schwarze Schatten tanzten vor ihren Augen in einem Reigen aus Tod und Schmerz.  
  
Der Draken war noch nicht tot. Oh, sie kannte seine Fähigkeiten und Kräfte. Nicht lange und er hätte sich wieder selbst geheilt. Sie konnte sein Herz schlagen hören. War es vor wenigen Momenten schon fast verstummt, hallte sein Pochen jetzt schon wieder kräftig in ihren Gedanken. Sie musste ihn zurückschicken, die anderen würden wissen, was zu tun war, doch sie war zu schwach. Sie konnte nicht mehr, wollte nicht mehr.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft hob sie ihre Hand zur Brust und fühlte nach dem kleinen silbernen Anhänger, der an einer schwarzen Lederschnur hing. Wie in Trance aktivierte sie den Mechanismus.  
  
Wärme und Licht erfüllten sie, als der Stein in ihrer Hand zu vibrieren begann. McGonagall trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück, als sich ein Riss in der Luft bildete. Kleine blaue Blitze zuckten in der Mitte und leckten züngelnd über den Rand, der nur von Luft begrenzt war.  
  
Alle hatten die Bestie vergessen, die immer noch zu Füßen der Frau zusammengesackt lag, aber plötzlich öffneten sich ihre Augen. Der goldene Glanz war verschwunden und hatte blutunterlaufene Schlitze zurückgelassen. Snape musste augenblicklich an Voldemort denken, denn der gleiche teuflische Ausdruck lag in ihnen. Snape hörte wie Dumbledore seine Arme erhoben hatte und ein weißes Licht auf das Wesen zueilte, doch es war schon zu spät. Es hatte die klauenbesetze Hand geöffnet und riss die Frau in einem eisernen Griff zu sich nieder. Mit ihrer letzen Anstrengung rollte sie sich zur Seite und stieß den Draken in den Ring aus blauen Blitzen. Er sah sie erschrocken an und versuchte sie mit sich zu reisen, doch sie war schon zu weit von ihm entfernt, allein die Kette um ihren Hals bekam er zu fassen und mit einem letzten Grollen verschwand er mitsamt der Kette im Unbekannten.  
  
Vorsichtig trat Professor Dumbledore auf die Frau zu. Ihr Atem ging wieder stoßweise und blechern. Die Augen hatte sie verdreht, als versuchte sie ihn zu fokussieren, aber es gelang ihr nicht.  
  
Schatten, nichts als Schatten waren da. Und sie bewegten sich auf sie zu. Sie spürte die Macht die von ihnen ausging. Nein, das waren keine gewöhnlichen Menschen. Und wieder erkannte sie ihn unter ihnen. Er war anders, gefährlich und doch würde er ihr nichts tun.  
  
Snape musste schlucken. Sie glich einem Gefallenen Engel - schön und gefährlich war sie. Die fast weißen Haare hingen ihr wirr über die Schultern und ließen ihr Gesicht seltsam glühen. In der einen Hand hielt sie immer noch das Schwert und er sah, dass jeder einzelne Muskel gespannt war.  
  
Professor Dumbledore hatte sie fast erreicht und auch Snape stand nun unmittelbar vor ihr. Ihr Herz raste und er konnte ihre Furcht förmlich riechen. Und wieder sah er in ihren Augen. Aber Millionen von Sternen waren in ihnen gefangen und ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Als würden Engel weinen und Dämonen lachen!  
  
Dann sank sie in sich zusammen, das Schwert glitt scheppernd auf den Steinboden. Das Letzte, dass sie bemerkte waren zwei starke Arme, die sie auffingen, bevor es endgültig dunkel um sie wurde.  
  
  
  
A/N: Is anybody out there? Und, was denkt Ihr? Ich hoffe, ich habe Snape & Co. nicht allzu sehr "verfälscht" ;) bzw. welcher Zauberspruch/Fluch wäre dem "Echten" wohl zuerst in solch einer Situation eingefallen.............. mhhhhh! Und schon mal im vorab Entschuldigung für Rechtschreibfehler und englische Ausdrücke zwischendurch. (Hab Harry Potter nur auf Englisch gelesen und keine wirkliche Ahnung, was die Übersetzer daraus gemacht haben ;) 


End file.
